


Percy the American Idiot

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: But only a little, Fluff, Green Day References, High School AU, Leo Valdez everyone, School Dances, We love him, also feat. math, dont worry, for a hot sec, he's a little shit, it's cute y'all, percy being emo, shoutout to my sister for helping me remember what high school was like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: Percy has plans, Leo ruins those plans, Percy considers dying his hair, Annabeth makes it all okay. High school dances and Green Day and a fair amount of fluff!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 91





	Percy the American Idiot

The beat up poster on the wall proudly announced the “Winter Gala” which was just the school re-branding turnabout to be less sexist? He’s actually not sure why a group of directors met to change the name of the school dance that was never as popular as homecoming or as extravagant as prom.

But he’s glad because this is his chance. His chance to-

Speak of the devil and she will arrive, or rather angel because Anna-actually…with the look she gets when attacking a math problem, devil might be more accurate.

And while he’s pathetically going over a pointless mental debate, the subject of his thoughts walks by and manages to miss him completely on her walk to Leo’s locker, a little ways down.

Normally he’s be upset upon being missed but today he’s grateful and leans further into his open locker to mess with papers as their conversation drifts over.

“So Annabeth, wanna go to the dance with me?” He can hear the laughter in Leo’s voice as he asks the question but it still causes him to freeze.

Will Annabeth-

“I’m asking someone else,” she responds dryly, “And I know you already said yes to Cali.”

Leo breaks out into a laughter and he can imagine Annabeth rolling her eyes at his antics. She’d have a slight amused smile, he can imagine her smiling, and laughing and showing up to the dance with a mystery guy and-

Percy was today years old when it hit him that Annabeth already had someone she wanted to ask out.

Suddenly imagining Annabeth is not a good thing and he’s doing that what Grover calls Unproductive Spiraling.

But needless to say his seventeen-year-old heart is so crushed that even when Annabeth does notice him, directing a smile and wave his wave as she rushes to class, it does little to numb the pain.

(But it does a little.)

-.-.-

Percy’s in A Mood™ ever since he heard the news that Annabeth Chase, the one and only girl he has had a crush on for the past three years, is asking someone else out to the Winter Gala. Which is why he’s sitting at the back of his class (which is his normal seat so that isn’t anything new) with his hood up, headphones in, blankly staring at the math worksheet they’re supposed to be completing.

Annabeth, for her part, has already shot him two different concerned looks that he would normally address but he’s not feeling it and neither is Green Day.

(It’s that kind of Mood™)

Leo, for his part, has a wide grin on his face as he watches the interaction which makes Percy wonder if he knows that he overheard their conversation in the morning. Knowing Leo, he probably does.

Percy wonders if he should punch him in the face for ruining his plans to ask her out or thank him for preventing him from making a fool of himself in front of her.

He settles for returning his focus to the staring blankly at the math worksheet and turning Green Day up.

The rest of the day continues to make Percy more emo (he briefly considers asking Hazel for some eyeliner and dying his hair blue) and Annabeth is still concerned.

So much so that after he reassures her during lunch that he’s just tired he begins to straight up avoid her so he can be emo in peace.

Like now.

The setting is perfect, a mostly deserted hall after most people have gone home, a stray wrapper on the floor. With his hood up and headphones in he can see it, the Boulevard of Broken Dreams lay in front of him, he is on that Boulevard.

So lost in his own world he doesn’t notice that there’s a commotion behind him till someone literally smacks his head.

“Hey! What the fu-“

He’s cut of by Leo, who has a mixture of frustration and amusement on his face, grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around.

“Jesus Christ Percy!” Annabeth’s panting slightly from her apparent race to catch up to him while also carrying Many Things.

“What?”

“I’ve been calling your name for two minutes!” she continues, slowing down and readjusting some of the stuff she’s carrying.

“He’s too busy being goth,” Leo interjects.

Percy shoots him a look. “Emo.”

“What?”

“Oh shut up both of you!” Annabeth has caught up with them. She shoves some Things towards Leo but Percy can’t really focus on anything besides her cause she looks so pretty.

He hasn’t really gotten his staring at Annabeth time at all today since he turned emo at 7:25 this morning and wow…

Did she do her hair differently? Was she wearing…makeup?

He’s probably shamelessly staring so he manages to get himself together in time to hear the last word of whatever Annabeth was saying.

“-me?”

She’s looking at him hopefully and he’s not sure what’s going on but he’s too embarrassed to ask her what she just said because he was just staring at her.

So he stares back blankly for long enough for it to get awkward and the telltale signs of Annabeth closing herself off and he needs to do something fast.

Context clues like-

Wait is she holding a sign?

_Me + You = Winter Gala_

“It’s okay,” Annabeth says quietly putting down the large poster board she was holding.

Wait what?

He grabs the poster board and stares at it. Winter Gala, she’s asking him? He’s the person??

“YES!” He yells loud enough that the few stray students look over weirdly. Leo can’t hold back any longer apparently and burst out laughing which is enough of a slap in the face of reality.

“I mean,” he controls his volume, “Yes, I’ll go with you.”

“Really?” The hopeful look is back and his little emo heart grew two sizes too big.

Wait no, that’s the wrong holiday.

She grabs one of the Things she told Leo to take, a small heart chocolate box and hands it to him.

He thinks her smile is sweet-er but that would be too cheesy to say out loud.

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt (High School) so shoutout to @ayushipop for requesting the prompt! If you want to send me a prompt, feel free to leave an ask on my tumblr: forevfangirlwrites
> 
> Hope you guys liked this little fic!
> 
> Please comment!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
